Chaos Theory
by DementedLunatic
Summary: It's Chris's fourteenth birthday in the changed future and the Charmed One's fate is decided by a seemingly insignificant incident. The events of the day unfold in two alternate timelines with drastically different outcomes.


**Summary:** It's Chris's fourteenth birthday in the changed future and the charmed one's fate is decided by a seemingly insignificant incident. The events of the day unfold in two alternate timelines with drastically different outcomes.

**Author's Notes:** Those of you who are following "The Catalyst", I'm having a little difficulty finishing the next chapter. I know where the story needs to go but I'm not satisfied with the way the next chapter is turning out. I have already discarded two different versions of the chapter and working on the third. If you have any comments/suggestions, please let me know through reviews. Rest assured, I will not abandon that story but it might be a little while before I update "the Catalyst".

In the meanwhile, I had the idea for this story lingering for some time and finally I decided to put it down on the paper. It's going to be a relatively short story of may be three to four chapters.

This story takes place in two different yet connected timelines. The events of one timeline are in _italics_ while those of the alternate timeline are in regular font_._ If there are any confusions/discrepancies, kindly let me know through reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Charmed. I _do not_ seek to make profit out of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Warning**

* * *

**7:45AM:**

_Chris woke up with a start. Over the years, fighting demons had become second nature to all the Halliwells. Chris's hands immediately raised, ready to strike any and all demons stupid enough to attack the half elder. But soon he realized that the noise that woke him up was just his table lamp crashing to the floor. He had forgotten to close his window last night and a strong breeze had caused the curtain to knock the table lamp off the table. Chris grumbled and got out of the bed._

"_Good, you're awake. Mom is expecting you downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready," Wyatt said as he entered Chris's room._

"_Ever heard of knocking?" Chris asked his big brother grumpily. Wyatt had a mischievous smile on his face._

"_Why? Were you doing something you shouldn't?" Wyatt asked. _

"_No, but that's not the point. We have doors for a reason. When you see a closed door, you knock and ask for permission to enter," Chris said as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Wyatt decided to change the subject and walked to the window._

"_Open the curtain once in a while, would you? Your room is darker than the underworld sometimes. No wonder you're so grouchy," Wyatt said pulling the curtains open. Chris didn't comment on that and proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth._

"_Oh and Kitten," Wyatt called and Chris peaked around the doorframe with a raised eyebrow._

"_Hmm?" He asked._

"_Happy birthday!" Wyatt said cheerfully. Chris smiled and thanked him._

:Timeline:

"Happy birthday Kitten. Time to wake up," Wyatt shouted in Chris's ears.

"Go away!" Chris grumbled as he heard his brother's voice trying to wake him up. Wyatt had opened the curtains and the room was now too bright for Chris's liking. The brunette pulled the sheets over his head and buried his head in the pillow trying to block out Wyatt's constant badgering.

"Come on Kitten. Get up. You don't want mom to yell at you on your birthday, do you?" Wyatt said pulling the sheets away from his little brother. Chris, in response, untangled his bed sheet and wrapped it around his torso. Wyatt rolled his eyes. With a swift telekinetic tug, he pulled the bed sheet away. He then grabbed Chris under his arms and dragged him out of the bed. Chris landed on his backside quite unceremoniously and cursed loudly.

"Language! Little brother. Aunt Paige will orb soapy water in your mouth if she heard such foul words from you. Anyway, Mom's made your favorite banana-walnut pancakes. Now, get dressed. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs," Wyatt said to his little brother, handing him his t-shirt. Chris grumpily pulled the shirt over his head, got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**7:50AM:**

_Chris came out of his bathroom after brushing his teeth and realized that the breeze, now coming in freely through the open curtains, had scattered his Geometry assignment all over his room. He cursed under his breath and began gathering the papers. It took him about five minutes to arrange all the pages in correct order._

"_Chris! Christopher, get down here this instant. Why do you have to make me yell at you on your birthday?" Came Piper's angry call. _

"_I'm coming," Chris yelled and then added under his breath, "hold your horses woman."_

:Timeline:

"… So as I was saying, he kind of looked like a Kazi demon, you know all muscle and no brain…" Paige said to Piper but was cut off by Chris midsentence.

"Great! Demon talk. What a great way to start my birthday!" Chris said grumpily.

"And good morning to you too," Paige said sarcastically.

"You'll have to excuse him aunt Paige. He's always grouchy before having his coffee," Wyatt said almost apologetically.

"It's alright. I know the feeling," Paige answered.

"I'm sorry. Good morning mom, aunt Paige," Chris said a bit ashamed as he pulled a chair at the table.

"Good morning peanut. And happy birthday!" Piper and Paige said almost in unison.

"Thanks! And please don't call me peanut. It was cute and all when I was young but now its just embarrassing," Chris said as he poured maple syrup over his favorite pancake.

"As I was saying, there was something different about that demon. Penny's powers seemed to have little effect on him. Eventually Junior managed to stab him through the heart with a broken leg of a chair. I don't think it's too big of a deal but I thought you should know about it in case they show up here," Paige continued. Chris was thoughtful for a moment.

"Did he have pale skin? Almost like a vampire?" Chris asked. Paige nodded affirmative.

"They are called Kai demons. They are a mutated form of Kazi demons. The bad news is that they are pretty much immune to any good magic. The good news is that stabbing them through the heart, just like a vampire, can vanquish them. The bad news is that they are physically very strong and can kill you with their bare hands if you get close enough to stab. The good news is that an arrow shot through the heart is just as effective. The bad news is that no one amongst us is a good marksman," Chris gave them the cliff notes version of the entry in the book of shadows.

"My son, the living book of shadows," Piper said half amazed and half amused.

"How can you remember entries in the book about some obscure demon yet forget to zip up your jeans?" Wyatt asked raising his eyebrows and Chris instinctively looked down. Wyatt burst out laughing and Piper slapped his arm as a warning to leave his brother alone. Chris scowled at his brother but didn't comment. Instead he continued to talk about the Kai demons.

"Point being, we have to be prepared for hand to hand combat as our powers are pretty much useless against them," He concluded.

"Right. Peanut, why don't you gather as many sharp objects as you can after breakfast? Just in case they attack here. And Wyatt, once you're done, go and warn Phoebe," Piper said to her sons.

"And Wy, get Rudy too. His skill might be useful," Paige said and Wyatt's expression turned to that of worry. Rudy was Wyatt's first and only charge. He was a state level champion in archery. His archery skill coupled with his power of superhuman speed meant he could, quite literarily, create a shower of arrows as long as he had ammunition available. This could come in handy against demons that could only be safely vanquished by an arrow through heart. Wyatt was worried because he didn't want to put Rudy in the line of fire. The twice-blessed witch had a crush on his charge (No, the apple didn't fall far from the forbidden tree) but Chris was the only one who was aware of Wyatt's feelings. In fact, at this point, Chris was the only one who knew about Wyatt's inclination towards guys.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. We won't let anyone harm your charge," Chris said reassuring his big brother while Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. From Piper and Paige's point of view, it was understandable for Wyatt to be worried about his charge's safety.

"Alright. I'll see you all in the evening," Paige said before orbing off.

* * *

**7:55AM:**

_Chris arrived downstairs just in time to see blue and white orbs dissolving into nothing._

"_Who was that? Aunt Paige?" Chris asked. Wyatt nodded affirmative in response._

"_Good morning peanut, and happy birthday!" Piper said pecking her youngest on the cheeks._

"_Thanks mom. And please, quit calling me peanut. It's humiliating for a fourteen-year-old," Chris said a little embarrassed._

"_You'll always be my little peanut," Piper said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Chris rolled his eyes._

"_And my little kitten," Wyatt added stroking his hair as if he was a real kitten. Chris promptly slapped his hand away._

"_So, what was aunt Paige here for?" Chris asked curiously. _

"_Something about an attack by a Kazi demon. He was somehow protecting himself from Penny's powers but Junior vanquished him. I'm sure Paige can handle it. I don't think there's anything to worry about," Piper assured her son. Chris nodded in response._

:Timeline:

"Err, Chris, I was supposed to go up there today. You know, the weekly white-lighter meetings? I think I should stay down here in case the Kai demons attack. Could you please go up there and tell them that I'm not going to make it?" Wyatt asked his little brother in almost pleading voice.

"We can handle it Wy. Now that we know what we're facing, you don't need to stay," Chris said pouring himself some more coffee.

"My family comes first. And besides, its not like they discuss anything new. Each boring meeting starts with a lecture on something like importance of pacifism in a white-lighter's line of duty or something about alternate ways to sense your charges. Then they emphasize that personal gain is frowned upon in any and all forms. Each meeting ends with some old geyser in gold robes admonishing most new white-lighters, yours truly included, for breaking some obscure rule even if it was to save an innocent…" Wyatt began ranting but was cut off by Chris.

"Admit it. You just don't like having bosses. Anyway why don't you tell them yourself?" Chris asked irritated at being his brother's messenger service. Wyatt groaned.

"Because, if I go up there, they won't let me come back before giving me a lecture on importance of these meetings and how the next generation of white-lighters do not take their job seriously. It's almost as bad as listening to grams ranting about incompetence of male witches in this family," Wyatt said rolling his eyes.

"No they don't. I have been your messenger before. Nobody said a word to me," Chris said disbelievingly.

"That's because you have a reputation almost as bad as mom. They think you will blow them up like confetti if they aggravate you enough," Wyatt said and Piper chuckled.

"And who is responsible for this image? I haven't done anything to the elders to warrant such a reputation," Chris asked narrowing his eyes.

"I have no idea," Wyatt said feigning innocence yet avoiding eye contact.

* * *

**8:30AM:**

_After finishing the breakfast, Wyatt had orbed up there, although unwillingly, to attend some white-lighter meeting with the elders. Between the two brothers, Wyatt had inherited his father's pacifism while Chris, despite being a half elder, had inherited his mother's volatile temper. It was with good reason that he was known as Piper Jr. in the magical community. As a result Wyatt got roped into taking white-lighter training as soon as he turned thirteen. After three years of training, Wyatt received his first charge at the age of sixteen. He was the first white-lighter in the history to receive a charge at such a young age. The elders proposed similar plan for Chris on his thirteenth birthday too. The half elder's response, however, was simple and unequivocal "Bite me."_

_It was a lazy Saturday morning and Chris found himself bored to death. He had already finished his homework assignments for the weekend. His best friend, his brother was busy with the elders. He had little to no interest in his father's construction and repair projects around the house. All his younger cousins were still attending magic school and his aunt Paige was known to drown her students in assignments. Chris being the sharpest one had finished magic school two years in advance alongside his big brother._

"_What's the matter sweetie?" Piper asked her youngest, who was looking clearly depressed. It was his birthday and instead of being happy and cheerful, he wore a melancholic expression._

"_Nothing. I'm just bored out of my mind. I almost wish for a nice demon attack. At least I'll have something to do then," Chris said only half kidding. Little did he know; he was going to regret saying it._

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell, demon attack is not something to joke about. Now, if you have nothing else to do, why don't you brew some of the potions we're running out of? I think we need acid and explosive along with smoke bombs," Piper admonished her son who nodded and smiled sheepishly and orbed to the attic to brew some potions._

:Timeline:

Chris had gathered knifes, athemes, pokers and just about any sharp objects that can be used to stab a demon. He had also garnered a couple of dark-lighter crossbows and a few bolts with the poison on them neutralized with his aunt Paige's special dark-lighter poison antidote. He had all the ammunition arranged in ascending order of size and weight. Piper couldn't help but chuckle at her son's slight OCD. Chris glared at her and grabbed a pen and a notepad.

"What are you writing?" Piper asked. Chris raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"I'm putting a spell on these so that they always find their intended target. We cannot afford to miss," Chris said as if it should have been obvious.

"I think that would fall in the 'personal gain' category," Piper said.

"I'm not doing it to win archery competition. I'm doing it to vanquish demons and save innocents," Chris said confidently. Piper just shrugged.

"I doubt the elders would look at it that way," Piper said.

"The elders could kiss my half-elder…" Chris said scratching some words he had written on the notepad.

"Christopher!" Piper admonished her son.

"Sorry," Chris said sheepishly. Piper shook her head.

"Alright, how about this one?" Chris said before chanting the spell.

As foes immune to good magic assault

The fight might end with a tragic result

Let the battle become a child's game

Guide the ammo to its intended aim

The weapons glowed white momentarily and then reverted to their original state.

"Do you think it worked?" Chris asked his mom.

"Only one way to find out," Piper said picking up an atheme. She threw it at the chalk outline of the triquetra on the far wall. Although her initial aim was quite wide of the center of the figure, the atheme changed its course midflight like a guided missile and landed right in the center.

"I'd say it worked. Nice spell peanut," Piper commended her youngest, pride evident in her eyes.

"Thanks," Chris said shyly.

* * *

**10:30AM:**

_Chris had just finished brewing the new potions. He had bottled the smoke bomb and acids and was about to fill the explosives in their glass vials when three demons shimmered in. Without second thought, Chris waved his arm at one of the demons that was closest to him. Unfortunately nothing happened. Chris quickly jumped behind aunt Perl's sofa and began analyzing the situation. The demons were muscular humanoids that looked a lot like Kazi demons his aunt Paige had come to warn them about. Accept; their skins were deathly pale, not quite unlike that of the vampires. Their facial features may have been considered handsome but there was an unmistakable look of stupidity in their eyes. Chris searched through his memories and realized that Paige had made a mistake in recognizing the demons. They were Kai demons not Kazi demons. These demons were more or less immune to good magic and if it were not for their incredible stupidity and lack of ambition, they would have been a formidable force in the underworld. But if they were here, he was most likely screwed._

_He sensed for his mom. She was at P3, probably doing inventory. He knew his father had gone to the hardware shop to pickup some tools and paint for his latest project. His aunts were at their respective homes. He couldn't sense his brother but that was not a surprise. The elders often blocked outside communication during their meetings. The white-lighters could only hear their own charges. Chris wasn't Wyatt's charge but he was his brother. Their bond was one of the strongest known in the magical community. But even then it was difficult for Chris to call his brother when the elders were actively blocking them. Chris could only reach his brother if his brother was actively listening for his call._

"_Wyatt!" Chris called as the demons approached him with energy balls. Chris quickly gestured at the cauldron of the explosive potion he had just made and threw it at the approaching demons. Unfortunately, the potion drew its strength from good magic and had little effect on the demons directly. The large explosion it had caused shattered the glass window panels and toppled a large vase from the nearby table. The vase fell on Chris's head. Chris could smell the stench of sweat and filth from the underworld as the demons approached him before darkness took over. The three Kai demons stood over an unconscious Chris with a menacing smile on their faces. _

:Timeline:

Piper had gone to P3 to do inventory. After Chris had delivered Wyatt's message to the elders, he busied himself brewing some potions. Wyatt had orbed to Phoebe's house to warn them. But that was about two hours ago. Their cousins, Prue and Reese must have begged Wyatt to stay and hangout with them. Chris could sense that Wyatt was happy, ecstatic even, over their bond. The three must be planning some mischief to be played on uncle Coop. Chris felt a pang of jealousy as he realized that his brother was probably having fun with his cousins while he was stuck in the attic brewing potions.

Suddenly he sensed demons shimmered in. As he expected, these were Kai demons. A smile appeared on Chris's face. He was ready for them.

* * *

******So ends the First chapter.**

**Kindly read and review**


End file.
